


Alpha（上）

by huahuadafu



Category: Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuadafu/pseuds/huahuadafu
Summary: ※骨癖贵族裴x音乐生熊琪※对A要不起※ooc※请不要上升真人
Relationships: 裴珠泫/姜涩琪
Kudos: 17





	Alpha（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※骨癖贵族裴x音乐生熊琪   
> ※对A要不起   
> ※ooc   
> ※请不要上升真人

⑴牛奶和手帕 

外国音乐史对于专攻民族乐器的姜涩琪不过是毫无吸引力的选修课程。 

这位像熊一般耿直又实诚的朋友，就算可以逃课也还是安安分分地早起，一如既往地第一位到了教室，继而她翻开书包，将早餐拿出，一盒牛奶送到唇边嘬饮着。 

“扣扣——” 

她寻声看去，在手机屏幕上戳戳点点的指尖顿住。 

姜涩琪第一次见除自己外有这么早就来到外国音乐史课堂的人。 

女人一身浅蓝西装，面料似是绸缎那类的，看上去就触感很好的样子，她低着头走进教室，却在跨进教室门前伸手敲了敲门，随后两人四目相接。 

女人那乌黑的长发在身后简单地低懒绕起，看似随意的发型边角却没有任何毛躁，遮挡在额前的刘海并不厚重，架在鼻梁之上的金丝边框眼镜后的一双形如碧空的清亮眼眸让姜涩琪的心脏极速地收缩。 

还在喝牛奶的姜涩琪愣在原处，塑料吸管从唇间偏离方向，抵在唇角。 

“你是……选修了外国音乐史的音乐生么？” 

女人踩着一双黑色高跟鞋来到坐在第一排的姜涩琪的面前，双手揣入裤兜，居高临下地看着她。 

“嗯嗯，对的。” 

姜涩琪没想到这个女人会先同自己说话，她有些紧张，然后手掌不听话地捏了捏。 

牛奶喷射在脸上，猝不及防给姜涩琪来了个惊喜。 

冰凉的液体在左半脸侧沿着颔线往下滴落，姜涩琪目光一眩，再睁眼时，面前的女人已经微蹙眉头看着她。 

丢、丢脸丢大了…… 

姜涩琪红着脸去翻找放在包里的纸巾，因为急切，找的满头大汗都没见到纸巾的影子。 

“用这个吧。” 

清淡的香味从指尖而上，当姜涩琪接过那块柔软亲肤的布料时，她双手捧着手帕的动作一滞。 

女人将伸出的手收回，看着摆放在桌面的属于姜涩琪的早餐，她挑了挑眉。 

“还记得之前那位老师讲到哪里么？” 

“记、记得。” 

姜涩琪胡乱地用那手帕抹了抹脸，然后红着脸低头又去翻书包。 

好像要把脑袋塞进包里藏起。 

“讲到……” 

课本被姜涩琪拿出，但她没有翻开目录，想了想后说道： 

“讲到初期的舒伯特。” 

“看来是讲到浪漫主义了……” 

女人说着，离开姜涩琪的跟前，走到讲台之上，环视了一圈教室周围，又缓步离开。 

姜涩琪呆看着女人那挺直的被西装勾勒出流畅的背部线条。 

鼻尖微动，没能嗅到任何的味道。 

一张小脸写了自己看不到的失望。 

⑵玫瑰味 

外国音乐史在民族乐器生这里是不受欢迎的课程，尤其主讲老师是个并无音乐风度的学究老头，原本就枯燥的知识理论，更如一支不间歇的催眠曲。 

当偌大的阶梯教室里四散着三三两两睡眼惺忪的学生，上课铃声准时打响，姜涩琪这才把外国音乐史课本合上，她回忆着之前的部分，又想到今晨于自己之后走进教室来的女人，一时间又红了脸。 

“涩琪，你的脸怎么红了？” 

来自94line好友孙胜完的担忧响在耳边，姜涩琪回过神，笑着摆手说没事。 

“好像说这节课不是老爷子来上。” 

孙胜完压低声音说着，又看到姜涩琪那明显有了黑眼圈的双眼，纠起眉头说道： 

“你昨晚又在写歌呢？” 

“你怎么知道？” 

孙胜完只是无奈地用手指了指自己眼下的部位。 

“涩琪你照照镜子看看眼下青色的圈吧。” 

当上课铃准时落下最后一道音时，姜涩琪听到同今早一般的敲门声，她猛地抬头看去，身着浅蓝色西装的女人再一次出现在她的眼前。 

“扣扣——” 

一瞬间还在吵闹欢腾的教室里只剩呼吸声。 

女人不知何时散了长发后的线圈，眼镜慵懒地耷在鼻梁中间，高耸的弧线是精致，那对晶蓝色的眼眸在错落的光斑中抬起，蝴蝶顿从她的睫羽生往空中越过海洋，紧接翻山越岭后是彼岸的地平线，翕合的唇线是尚在生长的裂谷，唇纹是天神的偏爱，能叫她在这片炙热的广袤留下印记。 

脸庞的任何一个角度都是世间致臻，她是上帝的宠儿。 

恍惚中她突然闻到一种香甜，是来自于浪漫的玫瑰，带着血色尖刺，温文尔雅又暗藏锋芒。 

“今天的外国音乐史，由我来为大家讲解。” 

一株不知红白的玫瑰站上三尺讲台，衬衣领口在她一边走上讲台时一边伸手解开，近在咫尺的玫瑰香味越发熏人。 

“我是裴珠泫，很高兴能在今天认识大家。” 

她清浅的笑靥是绝佳的迷魂药，无论那份笑是真情亦或假意，都能惹人不再去计较，眼里只剩这个气质过于优秀的女人。 

“哇……这个老师……” 

好友在身旁一个劲地感叹着，姜涩琪只是在暗处紧紧捏着那块带有玫瑰香气的巾帕。 

⑶不会外国音乐史的人体解剖生理学老师不是好的贵族 

“你们怎么过来了？” 

姜涩琪看着面前的金艺琳和朴秀荣，从包里拿出书本的动作一顿。 

“听说前些天的外国音乐史课程来了个美女老师，我们都挺好奇的。” 

金艺琳说着，用肩角怼了怼站在原地的朴秀荣。 

“啊，那个老师……的确很漂亮。” 

姜涩琪又想起那个眼里住着冰蓝凛冬的老师。 

“她讲课也很有趣。” 

“那涩琪欧尼知道她的名字吗？” 

金艺琳对那只上了一节外国音乐史课就美貌声名远播的老师兴趣更是盎然，而一直被忽略的孙胜完一听到那位老师的事情，又开始真情实感地吹起彩虹屁： 

“那个老师真的是我这辈子见过最美的……” 

不知是不是孙胜完的神态表情过于沉醉，一直不吱声的朴秀荣在她尚未说完话时就两手捧起孙胜完的脸揉搓捏挤。 

“啧啧啧，吃醋的女人。” 

金艺琳斜眼看着比自己高了不止一个头的朴秀荣，笑着摇头。 

朴秀荣一只手空出提起金艺琳的耳朵，在金艺琳表情变换时笑得无害。 

“我们的忙内，你再胡说八道我不介意替你Irene姐教训你哦。” 

上课铃未响，高跟鞋的踏声却让后排的同学们都安静下，只有前排的姜涩琪一干人还在吵吵闹闹。 

“在说我吗？” 

白衣衬出的气质是一骑绝尘的清贵，女人妆容淡淡，唯有唇瓣涂抹了点染气色的唇釉，她笑着伫立在讲台前看着还在嬉闹的几个人。 

当金艺琳和朴秀荣听到这清冷嗓音时，身形皆是一颤，她们两人飞快对视一眼，最后是金艺琳硬着头皮笑着转身。 

“Irene姐姐……你不是在隔壁医学院教人体解剖么……” 

“那你现在不是应该在隔壁医学院准备上课么？” 

裴珠泫指尖敲在腕间的表盘上，她看着指针一圈圈扫过那些数字，再抬头看向面前僵硬的两人。 

“……” 

金艺琳果断拉着朴秀荣以百米冲刺的速度冲出教室门。 

当裴珠泫脸色不大好地转身欲走回讲台，姜涩琪突然站起身喊住她。 

“那、那个，裴……老师。” 

裴珠泫清冷的面容像是挂上一层霜，虽然冷，姜涩琪却觉得心窝里全是热的，比以往更加火热。 

“这是你的手帕……” 

姜涩琪并不知道她这样的行为在今天过后会为自己树敌多少，她只知道自己想同裴珠泫近一点再近一点。 

裴珠泫在高处看着她，似乎是在审视，最后她走下阶梯，来到姜涩琪面前接过手帕。 

“谢谢。” 

“不、不用。” 

要说谢谢的，也应该是自己吧…… 

姜涩琪眯起眼来失落地笑着。 

看来她都不记得那天借手帕给自己的事了。 

“涩琪同学。” 

女人只是低声念出她的名字，姜涩琪只感到打从心底地酥麻起来，恍惚之间没能反应过来心心念念的伊人说出自己的名字。 

姜涩琪实力上演什么叫懵。 

“谢谢。” 

女人低声重复了一遍，顺带摸了摸姜涩琪的小熊脑袋。 

姜涩琪在后来特地请客同金艺琳小朋友的聊天中套出了裴珠泫的是她远方表姐的身份，姜涩琪方知她这位表姐来头不小。 

当金艺琳嘬了口酒说出卡文迪许四个字时，姜涩琪那颗一直正常跳动的心骤然收缩了下。 

“卡文迪许……” 

烧酒杯停在唇边，炽热的酒液不知何时变成温凉，悬在唇瓣的滴滴酒液最后被姜涩琪卷入口中。 

“对哦，Irene欧尼是个贵族。” 

金艺琳挑起酒壶朝空杯里倒酒，姜涩琪不动声色地将这些信息记住，然后将酒杯放在桌上，金艺琳看了姜涩琪一眼后为她的酒杯满上。 

“虽然是大公幺儿的嫡女吧，但还是因过于亚洲化的标致面容遭到了暗暗的歧视。” 

“而且Irene欧尼不太喜欢……被那些东西束缚吧……你也见到她一人体解剖生理学老师跑来你们音乐学院讲外国音乐史。” 

金艺琳说着耸了耸肩，双手搭在脑后枕着，白皙的脸颊上飞了两朵红云。 

“而且作为Alpha的Irene欧尼不大喜欢Omega……” 

“也不知道原因在哪，Irene欧尼母胎solo28年了，也想象不出她以后的伴侣会是什么样。” 

“那人一定会很优秀很优秀吧……至少是能同她肩并肩的人。” 

金艺琳脑袋摇摇晃晃地说着，过了好一会儿，都没听到姜涩琪的回应，她看着面前沉浸在自己世界里的姜涩琪，身体前倾，戏谑地出声问道： 

“诶，涩琪欧尼，你不会对我们Irene欧尼有意思吧？” 

头顶的灯光晃眼，酒精摄入过量了，姜涩琪双眼眯着像是染上了些醉意，她把酒液抿进口中，笑着反问道： 

“不行么？” 

终于得到这次赴饭约答案的金艺琳笑得双眼眯出一簇簇可爱的花，她一脸得意的表情好像在说“我就知道”，歇了一会儿，金艺琳又仰头感叹道： 

“当然可以啊，面对Irene欧尼那样完美的一个人，是个人都会心动吧。” 

“只不过，涩琪欧尼你是个Alpha可能有点难搞哦。” 

姜涩琪只是淡淡笑着，为金艺琳斟了杯酒。 

“你刚刚不是说裴老师她对Omega不感兴趣么？” 

“噗！！！” 

接过酒杯把酒灌入口中的金艺琳一个没忍住把酒喷出，她惊讶地看着平日里呆呆的熊，第一次觉得这位欧尼亲故不是印象中的憨憨熊了。 

“难得涩琪欧尼你这么机灵有神……” 

“那……我就先在这里祝你成功哦。” 

⑷憨憨直线球追人 （论A） 

前有人体解剖生理学老师到音乐学院串门讲外国音乐史，后有专攻民族乐器音乐生来医学院蹭课。 

金艺琳真是为这位目的性过于明显的欧尼的追人之路担忧不已。 

朴秀荣扯了扯身边小矮子的衣袖，在金艺琳转头看她的时候压低声线说道： 

“艺琳，涩琪欧尼是不是太明显了点……” 

“害，铁憨憨的追求也是一颗呆头呆脑的直线球。” 

金艺琳拍了拍好友的手，让她稍安勿躁。 

“我就想她尽早摘下这朵高岭之花。” 

朴秀荣将手收回，双手环抱在胸前，面无表情地看着正在操作台上实践操作的白衣女人。 

“孙胜完成天在我耳边念叨她我都快被烦死了。” 

“啧啧啧，你没教训她一下？” 

金艺琳好奇宝宝似的眨眨眼，唇角边荡漾的笑把整个人探求八卦的没正形都给毕露。 

“你以为这几天涩琪欧尼来她没屁颠颠跟来是为什么。” 

“嘻嘻嘻，什么什么？” 

朴秀荣睇了一脸看好戏的好友一眼。 

“下不了床。” 

至今对象都没着落的金艺琳感觉自己现在过于八卦就是自讨苦吃。 

朴秀荣则是扬眉吐气一番的神情。 

“谁让她成天裴老师长裴老师短的。” 

“有家室的确不该吼。” 

金艺琳保命假笑现场。 

朴秀荣过后又想了想，歪着脑袋看着正在操作台示范的裴珠泫和一直缩在角落里的姜涩琪说道： 

“不对啊，她们两……” 

“难道走的双A路线？？？” 

金艺琳大吃一惊。 

“姐妹你怎么知道？？？” 

“两人气质不都挺A么？” 

“……” 

金艺琳高低眉大小眼地看看近处的裴珠泫又看看待在远处的姜涩琪。 

说Irene姐A我信，涩琪欧尼？？？ 

⑸偏心 

裴珠泫是个心细的人，她自从在医学院同姜涩琪打了几次照面后，裴珠泫似是知道姜涩琪要做什么似的，默许了人体解剖课时留她一音乐生旁听。 

裴珠泫的课可是炙手的，许多医学院的学生争抢破头都想进的班课，结果一音乐学院的学生顺顺当当简简单单就被留下随意旁听，金艺琳从这就嗅出了些许不同以往的气息。 

尤其是某一节理论课时，姜涩琪匆匆赶到，来到教室后就忍不住坐在前排撑着颊打瞌睡。最后裴珠泫慢慢走下讲台在她桌面轻敲唤醒一边抖机灵一边揉着眼起身的姜涩琪时，金艺琳下巴都快掉到地上了。 

“不舒服就回宿舍。” 

裴珠泫只是这样淡淡地说道。 

“没、没事。” 

姜涩琪强撑着精神打了个呵欠，摇了摇脑袋，而后朝着裴珠泫笑。 

这位以过于清冷闻名的人体解剖生理学老师竟然在课堂上垂眸看着一个人，且目带柔光，她只是抿抿唇，在转身离开前低声吩咐道： 

“困了就睡吧，记得别冷到身子。” 

“嘿嘿嘿，好。” 

目睹了一切的医学生们哑口无言。 

“话说你那Irene姐讲的课涩琪欧尼能听懂么？” 

朴秀荣在一天午饭时好奇地问道： 

“毕竟隔行如隔山。” 

金艺琳随便扒了两口饭。 

“你以为涩琪欧尼在听课么……” 

“她在写歌好吧，好像说什么要把民族的东西融合一下。” 

“不是……那为什么要在人体解剖生理学课上？？？” 

朴秀荣迷惑地把筷子放在唇间。 

“她说看到Irene欧尼才有灵感。” 

“……” 

最后朴秀荣咬着筷说道： 

“牛批。” 

⑹国王游戏 

姜涩琪将本子上的音符涂涂改改，最后咬着笔帽陷入沉思。 

“成千上万的细菌。” 

一只白嫩的手横空出现，在姜涩琪笑得露出几颗牙齿时，那人把她的笔从手中抽走，然后轻轻敲在她的脑门。 

“别咬。” 

姜涩琪抱头委屈巴巴地看着眼前的女人。 

“噢，好……” 

“对了，今晚艺琳约了聚会，裴老师去不去呀？” 

姜涩琪说着，见裴珠泫挑眉看向自己，她又心底一惊手忙脚乱地说道： 

“如果您有事要忙……” 

“我没事。” 

裴珠泫说着，将笔放在姜涩琪涂涂改改得面目全非的简谱上。 

“待会儿搭我的车过去吧。” 

“噢噢噢，好。” 

裴珠泫一向准时，当她的跑车停在音乐学院门口时，确实引起了不小的轰动，而姜涩琪顶着诸多压力打开车门准备坐进的时候，裴珠泫只是轻轻瞥了她一眼。 

“不喜欢？” 

姜涩琪抱着书包一时间不知道该怎么回答，过了一会儿她才说道： 

“说不上不喜欢……只是不习惯……” 

裴珠泫点点头，这才启动引擎踩起油门。 

目的地很快就到了，姜涩琪也没想到金艺琳竟然会叫她们来酒吧。 

一个包厢里就她们五个熟的不能再熟的人，然后姜涩琪看着金艺琳一直给她丢眼神。 

五人聚会逃不过玩游戏喝酒。 

一轮国王游戏后，金手艺琳重出江湖，一声令下，中枪的姜涩琪和孙胜完被忙内起哄着要来一个法式湿吻。 

姜涩琪看着孙胜完后面默默喝酒的朴秀荣，油然而生一份透心凉的恐惧。 

“艺琳啊……这个惩罚……” 

姜涩琪还未说完话，金艺琳就笑眯眯地打断道： 

“要不你们谁当个骑士呗？” 

视线在朴秀荣和裴珠泫身上流转。 

“比如Irene欧尼替涩琪欧尼……” 

“不行。” 

率先坐不住果然是某个刚刚还在喝酒的朴秀荣。 

“我替胜完。” 

喝了些酒后壮胆，朴秀荣对孙胜完连敬语都不用了。 

“说什么……” 

“难不成要我看你和其他Alpha接吻？” 

朴秀荣直截了当地打断孙胜完。 

面对朴秀荣那喝了酒后的大佬姿态，孙胜完默默地退了几步，孙胜完看着满面愁容的姜涩琪眼神示意她自求多福。 

“可以换一下么？” 

正当姜涩琪和朴秀荣即将狠下心一咬牙碰个唇打算结束这场闹剧时，一直沉默坐在角落的裴珠泫起身说道。 

“比如我替胜完。” 

“……” 

金艺琳整个人堂皇。 

虽然最后还是姜涩琪和裴珠泫吻了，但是……替孙胜完这件事就触到了朴秀荣的底线。 

毕竟是自己的伴侣，怎么能…… 

一时间包厢内气氛降至冰点。 

裴珠泫却是把这些忽视了一般，她只是将身体在包厢的软沙发里坐直了，然后拍了拍身边的空位。 

“涩琪，过来。” 

“嗯？” 

姜涩琪一个脑袋两个大，一心只想离开这个是非之地，她听到裴珠泫的呼唤自然就迈着大步去了。 

姜涩琪正要坐到裴珠泫刚才示意的地方，却猝不及防被拉住手坐到了她的腿上。 

“对、对不起！！！” 

姜涩琪完全没有意会这是裴珠泫的故意为之，在挣扎着要从裴珠泫的腿间起来时，裴珠泫又一扯拽，姜涩琪就楞楞地扑进一个饱满着玫瑰香的怀抱。 

裴珠泫见脸红得几欲泣血的姜涩琪，倾身用额头抵住她的眉心。 

“别拒绝我。” 

金艺琳一瞬间更加堂皇了。 

这什么情况？？？ 

难不成要现场直播么？？？？？ 

朴秀荣冷眼旁观着一出闹剧，最后连伴侣Omega都不理会就拽过一旁的包离开。 

“秀荣？！” 

孙胜完惊愕地看着朴秀荣横冲直撞地离开，她给金艺琳了一个眼神就健步追了上去。 

金艺琳两相为难，最后看着一心想要撮合的人开始天雷勾地火了，就也随便喊一句“我还有约我先走了”就火急火燎地离开了，离开之前还吩咐了酒吧的人别去打扰。 

金艺琳觉得自己这算是做的仁至义尽了，姜涩琪今天再不成就真的是没得救了。 

她也再不想管了。 

⑺我所了解的她不为人知的癖好 

待包厢里只剩余杯中酒蒸发的气味，裴珠泫埋首于姜涩琪颈窝的滚烫肌肤。 

黑色衬衣和茭白肌肤带来的视觉上的错感，让裴珠泫恍惚着蹭了蹭浑身僵硬的人。 

“裴、裴老师。” 

姜涩琪想把两人的距离隔开些，奈何裴珠泫黏得太紧，她压根无法着力，只得双手抵住她的肩头。 

“我很早之前就注意到你了。” 

裴珠泫只是呼吸着，眯着眼回想着。 

“好像是……上个学期的期中后表演节，明明是个民族乐器音乐生却被捉到台上跳起hoping。” 

姜涩琪没想到裴珠泫那么早就知道自己了，更没有想到那次的舞台被她收入眼底，姜涩琪抿抿唇，有些欲言又止的样子，裴珠泫却早已读懂了她的一举一动。 

“跳的很不错。” 

裴珠泫说罢，又顿了顿继而伏在姜涩琪的颈窝处笑着又一遍说道： 

“我们涩琪做的很棒。” 

  
心脏被灼烧的感觉，就是描述现在这般吧。 

姜涩琪将裴珠泫埋在自己颈窝的脸捧起，那张素净的脸上粉黛不施就精致如此。 

她们的距离在暧昧不清的光线下越发靠近。 

你不知道你细微的呼吸都是在掠夺我血液里的氧气。 

  
当两人的影子在这万籁俱寂的时刻重叠，她终于得以品尝这份馨甜的玫瑰香。 

饱饮芬芳的也不只姜涩琪。 

唇舌的相遇，带动人体全身两百多处肌肉共同释放的能量，她们温吞地吻着，享受着一寸一寸的柔软贴合，像是等待果实成熟的农夫。 

裴珠泫的指尖不知何时潜入她贴身的黑衬衣，冰凉的指尖抚过有弹性和硬度的蜿蜒沟壑，最终停留在腹部两侧。 

“涩琪的肋骨……是珍品。” 

指尖再爬升，裴珠泫离开了姜涩琪的唇，在她耳边低语着： 

“还有……涩琪能听到自己心尖的跳动声吗？” 

“它就位于你的乳.房下方，只要去触摸，你就能感受到生命的跃动。” 

“我能从它的心声来判断你此时是否快乐。” 

“现在的你是快乐的吗？” 

裴珠泫的目光牢牢锁住姜涩琪潮红未褪的脸。 

“老师刚刚不是说……你可以判断么？” 

姜涩琪缩着脑袋偏过脸去，裴珠泫的目光过于火热而赤.裸了，叫她有些承受不住。 

裴珠泫只是拉过姜涩琪放在肩头的手，放在唇间轻轻一吻。 

“比起自己来，我还是更想听你亲口承认。” 

“这份阈上刺激是致命的。” 

“我一直为你处于兴奋中。” 

裴珠泫说着，把姜涩琪的手放在颊边，又贴紧几分。 

“你知道吗，在舞台上的你……” 

“看起来是那么诱人。” 

“你露出的腹部肌群，若隐若现的肋骨，凸显横贯在身前的美丽锁骨，腰身弯下时可供我目测数清的椎骨……” 

“它们无时无刻不再提醒着我隐藏在这份皮囊下的骨骼是多么惹人怜爱。” 

“它们是你独一无二的支撑者和记录者。” 

裴珠泫说着，眼底显露出一丝痴迷，最后化作火焰点燃了姜涩琪心底的欲望。 

“这么说……说得好奇怪……” 

姜涩琪只觉得下.体有什么东西邦.硬了，火热的，让她双腿发软的。 

而接下来裴珠泫的话直接让姜涩琪从欲望中惊醒，整个人羞得无地自容。 

“可是涩琪……你硬.了呢。” 

她的癖好就是喜欢抚摸自己身上每一寸的骨骼，然后耐心地讲解，最后推了又推地一本正经说出自己因她而起的身体反应。


End file.
